Michael
Michael is the second angel, one of the Archangels, the creation of God as well as the second Ruler of Heaven, his opposite is the Rephanim, Amara . Biography During the War between Sheol, God saw he hadn't enough raw power, even with the Ophanims, he, so, created Michael as well as the other Archangels . However, even with the Archangels, God hadn't enough power, it's why Choros asked to the Archfairies to help them . God locked Sheol in a Mark and gave the Mark to Lucifer, that mark gradually corrupted him . When God discovered monkeys and created prototypes for humanity, he presented them to angels, Michael was the first to bow, he was tasked by God to fight Lucifer, he managed with his siblings to fight Michael . When God choosed to leave, Michael became, along with his Archangel siblings, the second Ruler of Heaven Powers and Abilities As ones of the first beings in existence, Michael is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only equaled by his fellow Archangels, by the Greater Devils, by the Archfairies, by the Archreapers, by the Superior Proxies, by the Protogenoi or by the Chronomancers, and only overwhelmed by the Ophanims-Level Entities, by the Demiurges, by the Shards or by the Primordial Beings. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Michael is only equaled by the other Archangels-Level Entities. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Michael know a lot of things. * Corrupting Effect: Michael can influence an individual and twist their soul or essence, he can turn humans into demons by their way. * Immortality: Michael has existed before the actuel universe and is over a billion years old. They can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: He cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm them, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm them are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges, a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or Ophanims-Level Entities. * Supernatural Concealment: He can conceal his presence from any individual weaker than himself and cannot be found unless he wants to. * Super Strength: Michael possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, they could send the likes of an Seraphims-Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for days. * Telekinesis: Michael can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Michael can teleport anywhere in existence, however, it can take time, if he want to go on Heaven, he can instantly teleport to it. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Seraphims-Level Entities: The Seraphims-Level Entities can only slightly harm them. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can instantly kill him. * Shards: The Shards can kill the Archangels. * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can kill Michael. * Ophanims-Level Entities: The Ophanims, the Rephanims or the Archons can easily kill him as they are two time stronger. * Archangels-Level Entities: The Archangels, the Protogenoi, the Archreapers, the Chronomancers, the Archfairies or the Superior Proxies are equal to them and can kill him if he is weakened. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Primordial Demons' Swords: The personal weapons of the oldest demons can kill them. Greater Devils' Swords: His former foes' weapons can kill him. Archangels Swords: His personnal weapon as well as his siblings' weapons can kill him. Gallery Michael (Jake Abel).jpg|Human Form Sword_of_Michael.jpg|Glorious, Michael's Sword Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:High-Tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Tools of The Apocalypse Category:God Category:Rulers of Heaven Category:Rulers Category:Main Villains Category:Archangels-Level Entities